millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Müller
To watch Megan's account, click here. Megan Müller is a character appearing in the Old Millard High RP and in the New Millard High RP. She is a sociopathic punk girl and she doesn't like hanging a lot with the people. She's arrogant, somewhat aggressive and brash but also very quiet and prefers to keep her commentaries all to herself. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' October 9th *'Ethnicity:' German, French *'Body Type:' Average *'Height:' 5'5" *'Hair Color:' Black (dyed) *'Eye Color:' Light Brown *'Skin Tone:' Pale *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Hobbies/Interest:' Listening to music, writing blogs, sleep, playing the flute, reading novels *'Favorite Color:' Terracotta *'Favorite Musician/Band:' The Ramones *'Favorite Type of Music:' Alternative Rock, Punk Rock *'Favorite Food:' Vegetarian Burgers *'Favorite TV Shows:' Criminal Minds, NCIS, Awkward, 1000 Ways to Die *'Favorite Book:' Looking for Alaska *'Favorite Movie:' Rock 'n' Roll High School, Rushmore, Juno Report Card *'English:' A- *'Math:' B- *'History:' B+ *'Biology:' A- *'Computers:' A+ *'Gym:' C+ *'Astrology:' B- *'Art:' B- *'Music:' A+ *'Cooking:' B- Relationship's with other students Sky Skyler Megan and Sky are best friends since Elementary School (3rd grade to be specific). As confident as they are, both of their personalities clash and they're mostly unlikely to agree which leads to discussions and arguments between both of them. Belinda Vogue Belinda and Megan are cousins. Their mothers, have a big rivalry between each other, but they both don't care. Megan is more annoyed by her bubbly personality or her eccentric times, but Belinda has shown to care for her deeply. Drew Howard Drew was Megan's date to the prom. He has a crush on her, aswell as she does. At first she though it was strange the way he always looked at her in the classes, but after some friendly chat she asked him to go the prom with her. After the prom being a disaster, and claiming it was one of his worst nights, Megan no longer talks to him, afraid she might embarrass herself. Merideth Lupin Merideth and Megan met on the field trip. She claims to be her conscience giving her "love advices and perverted thoughs". Still, she thought Merideth was a very creepy girl, but Megan reluctantly followed her in the hope to escape the woods. After 2 weeks of absence, Megan is harassed and known as the "girl who speaks alone" by some other students thanks to the whole Merideth situation. Personal Quotes *'Megan:' "Ms. Natalia...I wonder why a 76%? I mean, I did studied and everything..." Natalia: "Well, you could study even more for the next time and don't be on the internet til' midnight." Megan: "Sure I wi- wait...how did you knew t-that I didn't studied?" Natalia: "Hm." —Part 3, during the first History exam. *'Megan:' "*doing a fancy hand movement* Well, she did." —Part 3, on the Computer lab. *'Megan:' Great. I will need a bath after this... Part 8, during the Prom *'Megan:' "So...what cake we're going to do?" Belinda: *sly smile* "Chocolate Volcano cake." Megan: "Isn't it kinda, difficult?" Belinda: "You say. You don't have the experience I have." ''-Part 8, doing cakes on Cooking class'' Trivia *Megan's original hair color was light brown, but dyed it to black when she was 12. *She is afraid of dogs and is allergic to cats. *Is an active member is ecologic associations, mainly in the botanical area Other Appearances meganchibi.PNG|Megan in ChibiMaker megansquare.png|Megan in Square Icon meganbanned.png|Megan as a MapleStory character MeganSelfy.PNG|Megan as a TinierMe Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Active Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families Category:Characters in The Old RP Category:Emos and Goths Category:BasicSky's Characters